Promises
by Oi Koibito
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are in love... but Sasuke must keep his gayness a secret from his parentals! why? and what is this mysterious favor Itachi wants from his little brother? sasunaru and kind of sasuitachi...
1. making promises

**Koibito here! Welcome to my (hopefully) wonderful lemon! My very second one ever! My first Naruto one… I hope it's good… review when you're done and let me know! Please! It means a lot more than you'd think. Yes, it's kinda (really) short, but I promise they won't all be like this…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's amazing sexy characters, unfortunately… otherwise I have a feeling that the anime would be quite a bit more inappropriate…**

**Warning: it's rated M, that should be enough warning. Nothing much actually happens in this chapter though, unfortunately. But have no fear, the next chapter will be quite sour with lemony goodness *u***

**Anyway, on with the story…**

Sasuke's POV

"…Maybe next time," Itachi said, and as usual, poked Sasuke harshly on his forehead.

"Itai- hey, Itachiii you always say that, but….." Sasuke pouted at his older brother. "We hardly do anything together!"

"Well Sasuke, if you're so determined to spend time together…" Itachi pushed his younger sibling up against a tree and slid one hand under his shirt and messed with the li'l raven's belt buckle with his other.

"I-Itachi- what are you-" Itachi laughed and backed off, smirking at the raven's flushed cheeks.

"Don't worry, I know you may blush for me, but in reality its that little Kyuubi that really makes your heart pound."

"Itachi! W-what are you talking about?" Sasuke snapped, his face even redder. Itachi just chuckled.

"You two aren't very quiet in there at night, you know." Sasuke bit his lip and looked down. He looked like a tomato.

"y-you've heard us… um…"

"Fucking?" Itachi offered. Sasuke gasped a bit but nodded all the same.

"A few times," he said honestly. Sasuke looked up at him in horror, his face changing from red to white.

"R-really?" Itachi just looked him in the eye and smirked. The raven's face turned red again.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" he asked quietly after a short silence.

" Of course not.. As long as I get a favor."

"Anything! I promise!"

"Anything?" Sasuke nodded violently. Itachi smiled.

"Perfect." Sasuke felt a shiver run down his side and wondered if he would regret his words…

…...

"Saaaaaaaaaaaasukeeee!" a large and heavy mass of blonde sexiness jumped on the raven's back.

"Naruto! Get off!" he shouted. The blonde leaned in close to his ear.

"That's not what you usually say…" he whispered seductively. Goosebumps erupted all over his body.

"N-Naruto! Not _now_… n-not at school…" he stuttered, hoping the blonde picked up on his promise. He figured as much since Naruto got down after giving his neck a small nibble. The boy a bit ahead of Sasuke, allowing him a full view of his backside.

_Damn… that Kyuubi sure is foxy… hehe… the fox is foxy…_ Sasuke chuckled out loud at his lame joke, causing the fox to turn around.

"What's so funny, Sasu?"

"N-Nothing, nothing…" the raven somehow managed to choke out. Those big blue eyes looking up at him captured him in their gaze every time… _c'mon Sasuke, at least save it for the bedroom tonight… really, I have no self restraint at all…_

Naruto shrugged and began walking again, pulling the raven along with him. Sasuke stared at the hand wrapped around his wrist. He tried to calm down his pulse, since Naruto could probably feel it. The Blonde's hand slipped into Sasuke's and he threaded their fingers together. Naruto put his arm on Sasuke's shoulder, keeping their hands laced. Sasuke leaned his head on the boy's shoulder. He breathed in Naruto's intoxicating scent and basked in his warmth. He really couldn't wait until later…

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah Sasu?"

"Erm… Itachi kinda found out about us… and I promised to do anything he wanted in return for him not telling my parents that I'm gay… so if I cant see you for a few days you know why. He'll probably make me do some physical labor and not let me go anywhere for a while or whatever."

"I guess we'll have to stock up tonight so that our lost time together isn't too bad, then," the blonde murmured against the raven's ear.

"Un," he grunted in agreement, unable to force out any other noise. He watched the fox leave to class with lust. He really, really couldn't wait for that night…

**That's all for now! I promise to have the next chapter up within a few days, or else you all can stick as many kunai as you can into my stomach, and throw as many shuriken at me as you have! **

**I'll try to get my EdxRoy lemon up soon too for those of you who've read that lemon of mine… I've written the third chapter already, but it's handwritten and I've lost it TT~TT hopefully I can find it soon…**

**Sasuke: Koibito, shut up. You talk too much. Just put up the next chapter. I can't wait so long… I'm only nice and shy as long as I have my fox… you know how I get without my pants full of that little blondie.**

**Koibito: Sasuke… you're even more pervy than me, and I'm the one writing this…**

**Naruto: Koi-chan, Sasuke's right… I can't wait very long either… don't make me…**

**Koibito: O.O GOMENASAIII I'LL PUT IT UP SOON**

**Naruto & Sasuke: good girl, Koibito, good girl…. : )**


	2. Keeping promises

**Yay! Chapter two! Don't forget to review when you're done, I really want to know what you think. Yes, you there. The one sitting reading this. Yeah. Review it. **

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah Naruto and it's amazing characters don't belong to me. **

**Warning: muahahahahaha this is where the lemoniness begins *u***

Naruto's POV

Naruto sprinted over to his boyfriend's classroom to wait outside the door. His class was let out a couple minutes early, so he wanted to surprise the raven and be there the moment he got out. He heard the bell ring as he leaned against the wall across from the door. He crossed his arms and tried to look cool. It never actually worked, but Sasuke always seemed to like it.

Naruto watched all the kids in Sasuke's class pass by, waiting to see the raven's shocked expression. The students kept coming…and coming… and still no Sasuke. Iruka sensei came out and began locking the door.

"Wait, where's Sasuke?" He asked.

"His brother came and took him. He said they had some important business that needed to be taken care of and that it couldn't wait until class was over, so I allowed him to leave," Iruka explained. Naruto pouted. That meant that the two of them wouldn't have their last night together before Sasuke had to be Itachi's slave or whatever…. Damn. Naruto was really looking forward to the 'important business' the two of _them_ had planned on.

Naruto wondered what it was exactly that Itachi could possibly want Sasuke to do. Wait a minute… no… it couldn't be… Itachi wasn't gay, was he?

…...

Sasuke's POV

"Alright nii-san, what is it you want me to do? By 'important business' I assume you meant that promi-"

Sasuke was cut off by Itachi's palm.

"Yes, Sasuke, that's exactly what I meant." Itachi's eyes glowed with amusement and anticipation. Sasuke removed his hand.

"Well, what is it that you want me to do…?"

"Here, I'll show you."

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief as his brother's lips crushed against his own. For a moment he was frozen. _What's going on? Why is he… he… is my own brother kissing me? What's going on?_

Sasuke pushed as hard as he could against Itachi's chest, trying to shove him off. He felt his brother's tongue forcing it's way between his lips and teeth. He tried to shout to him to stop, but instead it moved his tongue against his brother's. _Ew…_ he thought. But his body… why was his body reacting to it? He felt his face flush and he couldn't stop himself from thinking about how nice he and his brother fit together… no! bad Sasuke!

Itachi stopped their lips' contact and Sasuke gasped for breath. Itachi grabbed both of his younger siblings' hands in one of his and held it against the tree.

"No! Itachi, stop it! We're brothers, for hea-"

"Shut up Sasuke and do as I want, or I'll tell our parents about your nightly…'adventures'." Sasuke stopped moving. He'd forgotten about what the promise had been for. Naruto… but wasn't this just like cheating on him anyway?

"But…" Sasuke started, but he was too afraid to continue. If Itachi told his parents…they'd never let Naruto live…

Itachi slid his free hand up under the li'l raven's shirt and pinched his nipple, then rubbed it softly. Sasuke moaned in response, his hands struggling against his brother's grip on them. Itachi moved his hand the rest of the way up the boy's shirt, going out through the neck hole and holding his face still. Sasuke tried to glare at his sibling, but he knew by Itachi's smirk that it came off as a frightened expression. Sasuke shut his eyes and felt Itachi's lips on his again.

"Mn-" he grunted in defiance. He shuddered and felt himself sweating as his brother's tongue went down his jaw line. He felt his hot breath on his neck.

"S-Stop…" he begged. He stiffened as Itachi's hand let go of his face and cupped him.

"_This_ little one seems to disagree with you…" Said Itachi, rolling the 'little one' around with his fingers.

"kukuku, Sasuke, you're already all hard. That's kind of cute…" he whispered. He let go of Sasuke's genetals, only to reach inside Sasuke's blue shorts and grab them once again, this time with no cloth inbetween. He tickled the younger boy's member with the tip of his fingers, and when he finally took his hand out, Sasuke's pants looked like a small tent. Sasuke ground his teeth together, trying to bear the embarrassment. Itachi placed three fingers to his brother's lips.

"Suck," he demanded. Sasuke shook his head, but Itachi forced his fingers into his mouth. Sasuke realized what the fingers were going to be used for, and made sure they were very, very moist. When they were ready, Itachi walked the dry fingers down Sasuke's back until he reached his pants. He forced his hand inside and stuck one of the fingers inside his brother's opening.

"Ah-!"

Itachi put in another finger… and then the third one.

"Ngh…!" Sasuke couldn't help but moan as his brother shoved his fingers far up inside him. He saw white light as Itachi moved them around in circles, loosening up his hole. He heard his brother chuckle, but was too focused on the pain inside of him to care. He let out a gasp of relief as the fingers were removed. He heard his belt buckle being undone and tried to move or retaliate to stop it, but he'd been paralyzed by his brother's genjutsu. Sasuke's heard thumped against his ribcage as he realized how helpless he was. Itachi pulled the belt off of the pants and undid the button and zipper. He pulled the pants off over Sasuke's shoes. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw that Itachi's pants were already off. _When did he take them off…? _he wondered. He looked up at his hands and saw that they were now held up with strings of chakra instead of his brother's hand. He felt his brother lift his legs up around him. The chakra strings were released, but Sasuke had to hold onto his brother's back in order to keep himself from falling. He realized he had his mobility back, but as he tried to escape he felt a sharp pain in his back. The tree was still against his back, but it shouldn't be able to hurt him that much…

"if you try to escape, spikes grow out of the tree. I don't recommend it, it can be quite painful." Sasuke was speechless. That his own brother would go this far to rape him…

Sasuke's horror was interrupted when he felt something at his entrance.

"Sto-Ah!" he screamed as he felt Itachi inside him. He let out a whimpering each time his elder brother thrusted himself deeper, until he began hitting his prostate.

Sasuke couldn't move. The pain overwhelmed him. It entered him over and over. He was almost sure he was bleeding. He clenched onto his brother, trying to stand it. He hated to admit it even to himself, but sometimes through the pain he would feel an immense pleasure. It got to the point that the pain was almost nonexistent, and all he could feel was the pleasure. He wasn't even sure if he wanted it to stop anymore. He felt a hand running up and down his cock, rubbing it and tickling it. He felt himself growing hard, and no longer cared that it was his brother making him feel this way.

"I-Itachi… I can't take it… I'm going to-" Sasuke buried his head in his brother's shoulders in shame as he came on his bare chest (_when did he take his shirt off…? _he thought subconsciously).

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"don't be. It makes me happy." His elder brother chuckled. Suddenly he remembered that he didn't even want to do this! Why should he be apologizing for anything? It's Itachi that should be apologizing! Although, Itachi's guard was definitely down… now that he'd made him come, he was completely at ease…

Sasuke pushed hard against his brother's chest, making him fall down. He kicked him in the side, grabbed his clothes and sprinted off, leaving his brother rolling on the floor in pain. _Some ninja… _he thought. He tugged his pants on as quickly as he could while running. He'd meant to head for home, but when he stopped, he realized he was at Naruto's house.

Sasuke wanted to sprint inside and tell him everything, cry on his shoulder. But wouldn't Naruto be mad? Well… maybe he wouldn't. Sasuke knocked on the door. He wiped away his tears. Not that it mattered, he'd be crying again soon enou-

"Hey Sasuke! I thought your brother had abducted you for you to keep that promise," Naruto grinned at the li'l raven. Sasuke put on a fake smile. He thought he would tell him the truth, but seeing him happy like this… he couldn't bear to tell him now.

"Yeah, he just wanted me to do some homework for him is all. I guess there was nothing to worry about in the first place, haha!" Sasuke did his best to put on a fake smile and laugh, but…

"What did he do."

"What do you mean?"

"SASUKE WHAT DID YOUR BROTHER DO TO YOU!" Sasuke just bit his lip. He was sure he could never say it now.

"N-nothing, I don't know what you me- no! Naruto stop! What are you going to do?"

Naruto's POV

Naruto ran past his boyfriend and sprinted off to find his older brother.

_Damn you Itachi. Once I find out what you've done to Sasuke, I'll do something ten times worse to you! You'll regret whatever you did! I promise, Sasuke, I'll get him back!_

Naruto sniffed the air and caught on to the elder brother's scent. He smelled blood too. He let out a growl as saw the culprit, walking home through the forest like he hadn't done anything wrong.

"TEMEEEEEE!" he shouted and jumped at him from behind. He flipped him over and looked him in the eye. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE?" he demanded. Itachi just chuckled, and looked in Naruto's eyes.

"I fucked him."

**So what will Naruto do now that he knows what happened? Will he be mad at Sasuke for not trusting him and telling him himself? Or will he simply take revenge? Chapter 3 shall hopefully be coming soon!**

**Thank you to all of you who came back and read this chapter, and especially those who've read everything I've written! Given, it's not much, but I promise there will be more soon! Much more *u***


	3. Breaking promises

**Koibito: Oh noes! What shall Naruto do? Who will he blame? Well I could tell you… or you could quit being lazy and read about it. It's more interesting that way anyway.**

**Shikamaru: but it's so troublesome… whatever. I don't really care about this anyway…**

**Koibito: Shikamaru… you're so mean TT~TT**

**Shikamaru: …**

**Sakura: you should add in some sasuxsai… that would be hot *u***

**Koibito: woah sakura's a pervert! Although that does sound like a good idea…hmm…..**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me :P**

**Warning: it's rated M for a reason. Don't like reading about (sexy) gay guys having (hot) sex? Then go away. Otherwise, enjoy!**

Naruto's POV

Naruto couldn't move. Sasuke…and Itachi… fucked? And Sasuke… did he like it? Did he even resist? Why wouldn't he tell him? Was it because he was just embarrassed, or because he didn't want Naruto to know that he-he… that he cheated on him?

No. He wouldn't. He'd said he loved Naruto…. He did love him, right? And anyway, Itachi was his bloody BROTHER.

While doubt crept into Naruto's mind, at least his body knew the correct response. Before he really knew what he was doing, he felt his fist connect with the bastard's face. He watched without pity as blood poured out of the cocky asshole's nose, staining his clothing. He kneed the older boy in the genitals, making him fall to the ground in pain. He kneeled down, putting most of his weight on the foot that was now placed on his boyfriend's brother's stomach, and grabbed him by the collar, putting their faces right up against each other. Somehow Itachi was still grinning. "What's wrong, don't wanna share?" He said, chuckling. "I mean, I could always lock him up and keep him all to myself…" Naruto slammed his fist to his jaw.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto realized he was crying as his sight blurred and droplets landed on the person beneath him. "Awe, look at the little baby, all upset 'cause I stole away his candy…"

"I said, SHUT UP!" Naruto rose his fist again but Itachi grabbed his wrist and twisted him around until he was in a choke hold. "Ah, but you see, I don't care what you say. Sasuke is mine… and as of now, you two are over, unless you want me to fuck him senseless every single day… that is, until I get tired of him and decide to kill him, of course. If you break up with him I'll leave him be though. I just hate to think that he'd chose the pathetic likes of you over me…And of course, I'd need a replacement fuck, ya know." Naruto shivered in disgust.

"So in other words, you want me to dump my boyfriend and let you fuck me whenever you get horny." Naruto laughed at how ridiculous the whole situation was. To think that Sasuke had always looked up to this creep…

A grin spread over Itachi's face and his sharp teeth glimmered.

"Precisely." And of course, Naruto really would do anything to protect Sasuke…

"Deal. Just leave him alone. If you so much as touch a hair on his head, I'll-" "Whatever. I'll be by your house later to pick you up. Break up with Sasuke before then and make sure he goes straight home. Just know if you're not home when I go to pick you up…" Itachi winked at the fox. "And don't worry- I may be rough, but my sex is fucking fabulous."_

**HEY THERE! I know, I am the WORST author ever TT~TT It took me months and months to finally write this and then it's short as shit… *sigh* I've totally run out of ideas… REVIEW WITH KINKY SUGGESTIONS POR FAVOR! (Laugh) totes not awkward at all~ hehe XD (obviously kinky suggestions for le Itachi and Naruto…) But yes…. AND I FINALLY STARTED WORKING ON MY EDxROY AGAIN! YAY! I'll try and finish the third chapter and put it up as soon as possible :3 I'm kinda swamped in homework lately, but I'll try and make it work~ **

**REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEWS ARE THE MEANING OF LIFE! THEY MAKE ME FEEL LOVED! **

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY POOPISHLY SHORT STORY! I LOVE YOU~**

**Yes, you. I love YOU.**


	4. Promises replaced?

Wow, I uh. Well. I figured I should stop putting it off since it's been ages since I last updated, but... I reread my old stories and I just... I'm repulsed by how badly they're written... so I'm not going to complete them. BUT. To make it up to you guys, I'll be writing a new EdxRoy as well as a new SasuxNaru fic, PLUS I'LL DO ONE REQUEST PAIRING, STRAIGHT, GAY, LESBIAN, ORGY, WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU GUYS WANT. Dear lord I can't believe I ever wrote that poorly I'm so sorry


End file.
